What If
by virgil-t-stone
Summary: What if it had been Dallas and Two-Bit that had gone to the Drive-in that night and Johnny along with Ponyboy didn't. Also What if Cherry wasn't cold to Dallas like she was in the book/movie. Chapter Four Added
1. The Nightly Double

Disclaimer: All of the characters are the property of Susie Hinton, I only claim the story as mine

Chapter One

"The Nightly Double"

Ponyboy you coming or what?" I yelled down the hall.

"Is Johnny still going?" He yelled back and right then the front screen slammed shut causing me to look up and see Two-Bit who was shaking his head.

"Damn," I said to myself, he had gone over to get Johnny. "Nope looks like it's just you, me, and Two-Bit."

He came walking out of his room then, "I think I'll pass then if it's okay with you."

I held up my hands then. "Hey no skin off my back," I said and added. "But what else is there to do around here on a Friday."

"I'll find something I am sure," he said with a grin.

I walked toward the door then and stopped looking back at him. "Well if you change your mind we'll be on the corner at the normal time."

That was how it ended up being me and Two-Bit that night at the nightly double, Pony never showed up. "So I guess it's just you and me and Mickey," I said to Two-Bit after lighting up a smoke.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said and I could tell something was irritating him.

"What was up with Johnny?"

"Don't ask," was the answer he gave and I knew what it was.

"That bad uh," he just hung his head then and jammed his hands in his pockets.

Johnny must have been getting a beating when Two-Bit went over there. He gets one every time we turn around. Darry even went so far as to ask the social worker that visited them every other week about it, and she investigated. But then said that since she can't see any physical signs of a belt or anything, there wasn't anything the state or anybody else could do. Then as if she knew who she was talking to, she added, not even us could get involved when it happened. That made the whole gang made, but Two-Bit he took it the hardest, busted a hole in the Curtis' wall.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," I said but then thought, 'who the hell do I think I am kidding.' Then another thought came to mind, 'he better be alright.'

We went under the fence and started for the concession stand and the seats, I saw two girls already setting there. 'This is just great,' I thought to myself. 'I'm not in the mood for some brood blocking my view.'

But I wasn't in the mood for hunting down any kind of action either, I was still sore from a run-in I had early with Sheppard. We took the seats behind them anyway, after all I didn't see them offering up the ones beside them, they were socs. Two-Bit seemed to be getting back to his old self though as we sat down cause I heard him start snickering.

"What is so funny?" I asked and saw him point.

"That one," it was the red head. "She fell off her horse at the last rodeo."

"Damn," I said and before anything more could come out of my mouth she turned around and flipped her hair back.

"If you are going to talk about me the least you can do is let me defend myself."

"Shit," I said with a grin. "Ain't nothing to defend, we all fall off a horse every now and then."

"Not when you are going for the money and everyone thinks you are so perfect though."

I slapped my thigh then. "Damn you got me there red," I said and she grinned.

"The name is Sherri, but everyone calls me Cherry because of my hair."

"I know," I replied without thinking. "We go to the same school together, Will Rogers High," I smiled then. "Well at least I am on the roster that is, for when I do show up."

"Yeah I know," she said and then grinned. "Everyone knows who Dallas Winston is."

"So I am famous," I said with a smile before getting up and looking at Two-Bit. "I'm going to the concession stand, you want anything?"

"No thanks," he said with a grin and I saw him pull his hand out from his jacket. "I got everything I need right here," he had a can of beer in his hand.

"But hey you can get this cute thing something I guess," he flipped me a fifty cent piece. "I'm buying."

"Can I go with you?" It was Cherry who asked and then I saw she was beside me.

"Yeah sure," I said and added. "It's a free world right."

We got in the line at the stand and she asked. "The guy you are with, the one with the sideburns. . ."

"You mean Two-Bit?" I asked cutting her off at the same time, and she nodded. "He's cool," I said with a smile, "don't worry he's cool."

"How did you do at the last rodeo?" I heard her ask. "I didn't get to stick around for the last round, I saw where you rode the one bull a full eight though."

That took me back a minute, I never really realized others watched me except for the crowd. "I did okay," I said and couldn't help the grin. "I got the only eight and won the whole thing."

"Wish I would have been there," I heard her say in almost a mumble, and then she turned to me. "Mom wanted me to go straight to the stables and get to practicing, as if I had not rode enough that day."

"Sorry to hear that," I found myself saying and heard her ask.

"Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade, they live near you right?"

"Guess you could say that." I said in answer. "I don't really have one particular place to live," I added and soon began telling her about how my old man kicked me out of the house and I bunk where I can find a bed.

"I've heard of that place," she said when I mentioned Buck's place. "It's right over on the other side of the tracks."

"Yeah," I said and wondered aloud. "But why would you know."

She laughed and smiled at me. "Never judge a book by it's cover."

That caused me to try and cock an eyebrow causing her to bust out with another laugh. "You ain't like your friend, Keith." She said, using Two-Bit's real name and before I could ask. "He second most famous at school behind you."

"Speaking of which," I said then. "We better get back to them or he's liable to think we ran off and took his fifty cents some place else."

When we got back to the seats he was setting beside the other girl. "She asked," he said before I could say anything. "I had to keep her company while you two were gone."

Cherry surprised me then by saying. "You can set next to me if you want." I saw her look at me, "that is if it won't tarnish your reputation."

"I was worried about yours," I said and gave her a grin.

"I can handle it, trust me." I heard her say and found myself replying.

"Somehow I think you could," and then took the seat beside her.

It was during the intermission that we found out how they got to the drive-in, and Two-Bit automatically offered to take them home in his car. They accepted after very little argument and we watched the next movie. The only thing that happened was my arm around her shoulder, and that was only after she pulled up around them.

After the movie was over Two-Bit and I was going to flip a coin to see which way would be best to get out, before we could though Cherry said. "We want to go the way you two came in."

I saw Two-Bit shrug his shoulders and I hunched mine as Cherry's arm linked in my arm. We set off for the fence, and where the hole was

A/N Please review and tell me how you like it so far


	2. Never Judge a Book By It's Cover

_Disclaimer: All of the characters are the property of Susie Hinton, I only claim the story as mine_

**Chapter Two**

**"Never Judge a Book By It's Cover"**

We were walking along and I saw Cherry hugging her arms to her chest so I took off my jacket and draped it across her shoulders. "Thanks," she said pulling it to her and I heard Marcia her friend ask.

"What would you two be doing if you wasn't walking with us."

"Probably getting drunk." Two-Bit said automatically.

"Sounds like fun," I heard one of the girls say and then it hit me, it was Cherry who said it.

We got back to the neighborhood without anything happening and walked over to Two-Bit's house. "You know I was just thinking," Cherry said when we got there, and I saw her look at Marcia. "You two go on, I think I am going to stay around here for a while."

"Are you sure Cherry?" Marcia asked and I saw Cherry smile.

"Yeah don't worry about me, I am sure Dally will be a real gentleman."

"Glory be," Two-Bit said then. "Dally a gentleman, that'll be the day."

Cherry pulled up close to me then with a smile. "Never judge a book by it's cover." Two-Bit either didn't have a come back on that or didn't have a chance as she went on saying. "I'll be alright though don't worry."

Two-Bit looked at Marcia then. "Looks like it's just you and me then toots," and then he cocked an eyebrow. "I'll get you back across the tracks, maybe not to the right house, but a house nonetheless."

"He's joking," I said then as Marcia stiffened up and then I turned to him. "Tell her you are kidding, she's shaking in her bobby-socks."

"Shoot," he finally said. "I'm just messing with you toots, I drive better with a few beers in me then most people do sober."

"You'll be okay I am sure," Cherry said then and Marcia smiled.

As they left I looked at Cherry and said in my best Two-Bit impersonation. "So where are we going toots," and she actually busted out laughing.

"Anywhere," she said and I made the comment.

"Won't the parents get worried," and she smiled.

"I don't care," and then she added. "Besides they are gone for the weekend anyway."

We started walking and I pointed out the Curtis house. "Want to go by there?" I asked and added. "Someone is always up, and besides the couch is always nice to bed down on."

She looked up at me then. "What I really want to do is what you want to do, don't let me stop you. I want to see the real Dallas Winston."

We walked over to Buck's place and the sounds of Hank Williams was busting out the door, I stopped though before we got there and turned to Cherry. "I don't think this is a good idea, looks like he has a rowdy bunch in there tonight."

"I don't care," she said. "Cause tonight I want to be rowdy, and listen to Hank and drink."

With that she started for the door with me in tow. We walked into the smoke filled room and all of sudden you could've heard a pin drop, it got that silent. All eyes were on us and I thought for sure there would be another fight or two before the night was over with and then weirdest thing happened. Cherry put her hand over her heart and smiled.

"Is that the way you welcome all pretty girls, or just me." That did it, the music came back up and everything was back to normal.

A half an hour later and two or three beers also, we were out in the middle of the room and she was dancing like no soc I had ever seen. "Where did you learn to do that?" I found myself asking while leaning up against the wall, dancing never was my thing.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." I heard her say with a smile, and then the song ended. "I need to rest," she whispered in my ear, "care to show me someplace I can sit."

I looked around and there wasn't a spot open, I could only think of one. "Come on," I said and took her hand.

After leading the way up the stairs and to a room she sat down on the bed, the springs sagging under her weight and mine as I joined her. "Want a drink?" I heard her ask and saw her hand come up. "Cause I sure do," and saw she had a bottle of beer.

I fell back on the bed then and my hand went to my forehead. "What has become of me," I said and then saw her lean over facing me, her hair hanging down onto my chest.

"Nothing," was her reply and then she smiled. "What you see is the real me," and then she laughed aloud.

"Just because I might live on the other side of town doesn't mean we don't dig the same things."

She took a swallow of her beer, some of it dripping on my chin and neck, and then she turned and laid down beside me. "Can I have one?" I heard her ask a minute later as I was getting ready to light up a smoke, and without thinking I passed her the pack.

She lit up from the same match I did after I passed it her way, and right off I knew this wasn't her first cigarette. "Where did you learn that?" I asked a second later after watching her blow four smoke rings toward the ceiling.

"Taught myself," she replied with a laugh and turned on her side, propping herself on an elbow. "Know that store around the corner from the school?"

"The mom and pop one?" I asked in return and saw her nod before she smiled.

"I got a pack there every other day before school."

"So when was the last. . ." I didn't get to finish as she said.

"I ran out earlier tonight before I left the house." She took a drag then. "Marcia doesn't know I smoke, and neither do my parents."

I watched her take one last drag and blow two smoke rings at me before stubbing it out in the ashtray I had put in between us. "How do you get away with it then?" I found myself asking and again she smiled.

"I have ways," was her reply and then she added. "It helps though that I have my own car."

She laid back down on her back again then. "Guess it helps also that they think I am the darling little angel I appear to be." She paused then and added. "What they don't know won't hurt them then, I guess."

I was digesting all of what she said and everything and then something came to me. "You know speaking of your parents," I turned then to see she couldn't hear me cause she was asleep.

I took the empty bottle from her hand then and put in on the nightstand and placed the cover over her, before laying back down myself. The sunlight woke me up, and right away I realized my arm was over her body.

"Please keep it there," I heard her sleepily say as I went to move it. "Hold me, just hold me."

_A/N Please read and review let me know how you like it so far._


	3. Showing Her The Neighborhood

_Disclaimer: All of the characters are the property of Susie Hinton, I only claim the story as mine_

**Chapter Three**

**"Showing her the neighborhood"**

She finally turned on her side and looked at me with that sleepy-eyed look. "Morning," she said with an equally sleepy-eyed voice. "How did you sleep?"

I had to smile, "wonderful since I woke up next to you."

I went to reach for my pack of kools that was where I left them the night before in between us only her hand beat me to them. Without asking she took one out and put it in her beautiful lips and then took another and put it between mine. With a smile I heard her ask.

"So what does a girl have to do, to get a light."

"Oh shit," I said realizing I was totally lost and had been staring at her. "Here you go, ladies first."

I struck a match and she leaned into it like the night before. "Thanks," she said and leaned back to exhale the first drag. "But a lady I am not, a woman I may never."

I didn't realize I was hooked on the words she had just said till the flame touched my fingers. "Oh shit," I said and dropped the match, luckily though it had burned out.

I saw Cherry look at me then with a weird look and she shook her finger at me while saying. "No more smoking in bed for you young man, you might burn the house down."

I busted out laughing then and fell to the floor, it was that funny. I finally recovered and came up off the floor wiping my eyes of the tears the laughter had brought to them. After setting back down on the with my back to the head board I finally lit up a cigarette and she asked.

"So what do we do about breakfast?" I almost busted out laughing again before saying.

"Around here, nothing," and then I started to get off the bed. "But at the Curtis house there is always breakfast.

"Cool," she said without hesitation and got up off the bed in less then a second. "I'm game, lets go."

As we walked out of Buck's place I spied the cigarette machine and made a beeline for it. "I'm almost out," I said when she asked what I was doing.

We walked over to the house and with just a brief knock on the screen I opened it and we walked in before anyone could answer. "I want you to meet someone," I said instantly and before I could continue heard voices say.

"We heard," and saw it was Soda, Steve, and Johnny.

"That figures," I said as Two-Bit came into the room then carrying a chocolate cake.

"Damn," he said upon seeing us. "So she didn't go home after all."

"Maybe she did, and wanted to come back." I said just a bit irritated and added. "Also if I find out you didn't take her friend home."

He was holding up his hands then. "Relax Dally, you know me I am a man of my word."

I smiled, "I know," I said and added. "Sorry about that," and then I turned to the others.

"Everyone," I began. "This is," that is all I got out cause Ponyboy came into the room then saying.

"Cherry, Cherry Valance." I turned and saw the look on her face as he added. "We go to school together, I go to Will Rogers also."

"Oh," she said with a smile and turned to me. "Can I have one Dally?"

At first I was in the dark and then it dawned on me so I took out the new pack saying. "It's yours," and saw the others as they watched her open it and take one out. "You act like you never seen a girl smoke before." I said a minute later after lighting up her smoke, and heard Steve say.

"Not a soc," and before I could say anything Cherry smiled.

"Looks can be deceiving then, can't they." She looked at me then. "Now where is this breakfast you promised me."

"Coming up," I heard Darry yell then, he was in the kitchen the whole time.

After breakfast Darry headed off to work, and took Steve along with Soda with him. "You look awful young to be going to high school." Cherry said to Pony, and I saw him get like a turtle crawling up in his shell before saying

"Yeah, well I am fourteen going to be fifteen soon."

"Oh," Cherry said then and turned to Two-Bit. "Is that what you have for breakfast every morning?"

"Yep," he answered and grinned. "Chocolate cake along with a beer and Mickey, makes for a nice day for me."

She let out a laugh then and I knew more then ever this was going to be okay. After hanging out around the house while Pony and Johnny cleaned it up, the five of us took off for the DX. I raided the cooler while they were outside, Two-Bit was clowning around as usual. Cherry didn't even know I walked up to them till I placed a cold bottle of RC cola on the back of her neck.

"Thanks," she said not making a move to take it from my hand so I continued to roll it across her muscles.

"You were planning on paying for that right." Steve said and I looked at him.

"Don't I always," was all I said, and then we were off again.

"I would take us in my car," Two-Bit was saying a block or so from the DX. "But wouldn't you know it, a block from my house my brakes went out on me after taking Marcia home last night."

My arm was around Cherry's neck as we walked and soon we were at the Dingo. I bought some fries and we shared then in a booth across from each other while Pony and Johnny played pinball trying to ring up the score, Two-Bit found a girl to talk to. After the fries she lit up a smoke at the same time I did and smiled.

Two-Bit came around then saying that he was splitting and Pony along with Johnny left with him. "So what now," I asked and heard her say.

"Well we could go to my house," and I looked to see she had a sly look in her eyes, with a grin I just couldn't trust.

"To do what?" I asked and she replied.

"Well get my car for one, aren't you tired of walking?"

"You ain't shitting," I said and that ended the discussion.

We hopped a bus with a little change I had and got off still a good distance from her place. She let herself inside and tugged my hand to follow along. The phone was ringing off the hook and I saw her go grab it as I stood in the kitchen and heard her say.

"Hello… Oh yes mom…" she was twirling her fingers and looking at the ceiling then I guess her mom was talking a spell and then she grinned at me while saying into the phone. "I spent the night over at Marcia's… Okay, sorry I didn't tell you before hand, it was spur of the moment."

She hung up the phone then after the normal good-byes were exchanged. "You lied to her so easy," I said after she came to where I was and I saw her smile.

"I do it all the time," she said and once again took my hand leading the way to what was obviously her room. "Have a seat and I'll be right back."

I saw the chair at her desk and pulled it out, after turning it around backwards and doing as she said, she came back in with a big smile. "Care for a drink," and I saw her hold out a bottle. "I mean a real drink," It was bourbon.

"Well alright!" I said with a grin and then asked. "Where are the glasses."

"Forget glasses, when you can drink straight from the bottle." I watched then as she took off the top and did just that.

'Damn, she is tough,' I thought to myself and saw her smile while passing me the bottle.

"Any other girls you know can drink like that?" She asked with a gleam in her eye and I found myself shaking my head no after taking a light swig from the bottle.

"Damn that shit is smooth," I said and heard her laugh.

"It should be, it's. . ." I saw her hold the bottle up then and look at it. "Twice as old as I am."

"Old enough to be your parents." I said then and she got silent then for a second before throwing her head back and yelling.

"Maybe so but my mom will never be this smooth."

I watched then as she opened a drawer on her desk and then pulled out an ashtray and box of matches. The phone rang in the distance as she lit up and she took her sweet time answering it. I stayed where I was sitting, and could hear as she said.

"Hello. . .Oh hi Marcia what do you need…Okay thanks for the call…What?.. Yes that is all I have to say on that…No I don't think so" A minute later she was walking back in the room and once again taking a seat in my lap.

"That was Marcia," she said and tipped the bottle up before adding. "She wanted to tell me that the asshole that left me at the drive-in last night was in the hospital, he got beat up pretty bad and they are not sure if he's going to live. She found out from Randy his best-friend."

"Any idea where it happened?" I asked.

"Didn't ask," was her response and then she took another draw from her cigarette and swallow from the bottle. "I told him last night we were through," She turned to me then.

"All he cared about was himself, and they way his image looked with the guys. He never once cared about me."

The phone was ringing again and she went to answer it. "It's for you," she called out and I walked to the hall only to see she met me at the door. "Sounds like Ponyboy."

_A/N: Please review I would love to see what you think. Is it worth me going on._


	4. A Fountain and a Sheppard What Else

_Disclaimer: All of the characters are the property of Susie Hinton, I only claim the story as mine_

**Chapter Four**

**"A Fountain and a Sheppard What Else is Needed"**

"Dally, Johnny and I need to meet you now." 

"Okay then meet me at the Dingo," I replied instantly only he said.

"We can't meet there," and then he said. "What about Bucks?"

"You know what Darry said about Bucks. . ." I said only to get cut off by Johnny's voice saying.

"We don't care right now."

"Okay, okay," I said running my hand through my hair. "If you get there before I do. . ."

"Don't worry Dally we'll meet you there." I heard a click then and hung up the phone also.

"Ready to go," I heard Cherry say and spun around to see her standing there with keys in hand. "We can take my car it'll be faster."

She let me have the keys when we got to the car and I saw it was a red and white vette. I made some short cuts going back across town and twenty minutes later we were kicking up dust as we came to a stop in front of Buck's.

It was Cherry who pointed them out to me, they were on the side of the building in the bushes. "Okay what is it," I said going over to them, and instantly I saw another guy with them. "What are you doing with Sheppard?"

"Shit," Tim said then. "I ain't talking in front of her." I saw Cherry had just walked up beside me as Ponyboy said.

"Don't worry man, it's cool." I noticed then that Ponyboy was wet.

"Come on everyone inside." I said while grabbing Pony by the shoulder. "This better be good," I half whispered to him.

I pulled all of them up to the bedroom at the top of the stairs, it looked the same as when we left it earlier. "Okay spill it," I said and saw Tim again look at Cherry though.

Before I could say anything though I heard Cherry say. "I'll go get some beer, and pop," and she was gone.

"Okay don't break the silence," I said after a moment and then it was Tim who said.

"I killed a Soc," and instantly I sighed as Ponyboy added.

"They were drowning me," and then I remembered why I had drug him inside.

"Go on," I said while opening drawers in the dresser. "I'm listening to you."

It was Tim that I heard then as he said. "They were in the park at the fountain, and I heard Johnny screaming." I turned then and tossed something at Pony.

"Here it's Buck's but it'll keep you warm." I turned to Tim then. "Keep going,"

"Nothing more to say really," he said in reply. "When I got there I saw what they were doing and grabbed the one who had Ponyboy in the fountain. I started clubbing at him and didn't stop till I saw red."

"Jeez," I said then running my hands through my hair. "Was he alone?"

"No," it was Johnny who said that. "His friends, they ran when Tim got there."

"What do I do now," Tim said. "I can't go home, at least not right now."

I lit up a smoke then and squatted down in front of the three of them. "Okay here is the best I can do." I laid a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Go out to the train yard, and hide in the bushes, when the seven-fifteen heading north heads out get on it. Don't get off till it slows down going into Windrixville." 

I looked up to see if he was listening and added. "When you get there go to Jay Mountain, there is an old church up on the top. You can hide out there, I am sure."

"That won't do," I heard Cherry's voice say and turned to see she had come back in the room with bottles of beer for all of us. 

"Oh shit," Tim said then and she went on by adding. 

"We can take him, after all he is going to need supplies and stuff."

I looked at Tim then and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She has a point," I said and added. "Unless you want to take your chances here."

"Okay, Okay," he said and looked up at me. "I need to talk to you alone though."

"That's my. . ." I heard Cherry say only I cut her off by looking at Tim and saying.

"You can say anything you have to in front of her."

I saw him looking at her over my shoulder as he said. "The soc, he was her boy. . ."

"Ex-boyfriend," she said cutting him off then and I heard her add. "In case you haven't noticed I have a new one and his name is Dallas Winston."

At first that surprised me and then I had to smile. 'I like the sound of that,' I thought and felt Cherry's arm around my shoulder as she said.

"So are we going to do this."

I looked at Ponyboy and Johnny then. "Here is the deal, you two get out of here, you don't know anything." I could see them nodding, and I added. "Even if the others ask, not even Darry."

"Okay, okay," Ponyboy said then. "I know Dally, nobody will know."

I grinned and placed a hand on his and Johnny's shoulder. "We'll get it straightened out don't worry."

I turned to Tim then. "You ready to go?"

"More then ever," was his reply.

We walked out the front of Buck's and I heard Tim clear his throat before turning to Ponyboy and saying. "Here kid," and he started stripping off his shirt. "You might get into trouble for that shirt,"

It took a moment and Pony realized what he was talking about, quickly he took off the one I gave him a few minutes earlier. "Thanks Tim, for everything."

"No problem," Tim replied and smiled. "Curly always said you were cool, and could hold your own."

I saw him look at me then. "He's in the reformatory now," he paused then and turned back to Ponyboy. "When he gets out give him a message for me, tell him I said . . ."

He couldn't finish but Ponyboy knew as I heard him say. "Don't worry I'll let him know every thing's cool."

Tim started for the car then and looked at me and Cherry. "I'm ready I guess." He paused and looked at Johnny. "Nobody is going to cut up your face again."

_A/N: Hope this is more to everyone's liking. Please review_


End file.
